


So this is where the Rum went.

by Talliya



Series: Cocktail Friday [7]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alcohol, Cocktail Friday, Gen, Prompt Fic, R+D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Dorothy finds a drink in which she's unsure of what alcohol is used, she has Relena come and help her out.





	So this is where the Rum went.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Written for the gwcocktailfriday prompt for 07Dec2018 on tumblr.

The first time Dorothy had ever come to this rather fancy bar she had fallen in love with it. The menu was a curious thing to someone so used to regular dive menus. As, while it had some familiar drink names she associated with alcohol, it was mostly regular drink names that covered it. She ordered a drink from their alcoholic section (most of the menu) simply called Limonade Rose. It was the best drink she’d ever had. While she normally enjoyed pink lemonade just fine, this was different and not just because alcohol was added to it. So, she determined that she would bring Relena with her the next time she went.

She wasn’t disappointed when her pink drink was brought out again, or even sad that Relena had gotten something called Whitewash, that after a taste Dorothy was convinced was simply gin and mint extract. She was still having trouble figuring out her own drink however, she knew it wasn’t vodka, tequila (which is what she was used to in lemonade like mixes), or gin. But, it was obviously a clear liquid and a pink one whichever they were. It was sweet and tangy with only minimal bite, that did taste mostly like a regular American Pink Lemonade. Handing it over to Relena, her sole real purpose in bringing the woman with her, had the other blonde scrunching up her nose at the strong lemon smell.

Relena took a small sip, holding it in her mouth for a moment, as she knew Dorothy was curious about what made up the drink without having to ask the establishment directly. As it wasn’t listed on the menu. “You know, I think it might be rum. I mean, it’s obviously got lemon juice in it as well, but yeah. I think the pink might be rum. It’s really good.”

Dorothy took the glass back with a tilt to her head, rum? She took another slow swallow and conceded that Relena was probably correct. If it was rum, it was one of the fruitier ones she’d ever tasted. But, simply knowing what it could be now she was sated and could simply sit back and enjoy it and Relena’s company.


End file.
